


Confession to a Star

by shxnguuji



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Crush, Korekiyo tries his best, Love Confessions, M/M, There’s a group chat for 0.5 seconds, yoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnguuji/pseuds/shxnguuji
Summary: Korekiyo tries to deny his crush. Thankfully, it backfires, but somehow no one is surprised.





	Confession to a Star

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest with you all; this is a beautiful rarepair in my opinion, but compared to other writers of this pair, it isn’t so good. I wrote this for fun and had no idea what I was doing.

Korekiyo Shinguuji never considered himself a person who would fall in love with another. It just didn’t seem possible to him that he would. In fact, he calculated a 0.5% chance with the assistance of his good friends Kiibo and Rantarou. Granted, they knew it was inaccurate, but still unlikely. However…

 

That slim chance they had found was actually coming to life.

 

Korekiyo didn’t quite get the feeling at first. Exchanging quick glances with the adored person, yeah, sure, normal. Often, he’d find himself looking at the other without even realizing, or doodling the two together in the margins of his notebook. He did scribble out the drawings later, cursing himself for getting distracted. The worst part about it was that he knew  _ exactly _ who it was, and he hated himself for how hard he’d fallen.

 

Kaito Momota had captured his heart. Now, if it was someone else–a girl, specifically, he would’ve preferred to  _ not _ be feeling this way toward another male–he may not have had this much of a problem. However, it was  _ Kaito _ , one of the most sociable people in his class. Granted, Kiibo and Rantarou were as well, but they were a lot calmer than Kaito. That’s why (he thought) he preferred the company of Kiibo and Rantarou–both knew when to be calm.

 

Now, it just so happened that the class was in a break. Classes wouldn’t start back up for another two weeks, so Korekiyo spent most of his time just, you know, observing. Unlike his typical people-watching, however, Korekiyo was starting to take more focus on just Kaito.  _ Look at how far you’ve fallen. You must feel  _ so _ great. _

 

The Ultimate Anthropologist suddenly realized he had been staring blankly at his notebook. He was in his room, hanging out with Kiibo and Rantarou. It was 10:30 in the morning, on a Tuesday. Rantarou was showing some ‘Vines’ to Kiibo, most likely since Korekiyo had been constantly distracted. “...Ah, sorry for becoming unfocused,” the anthropologist quickly said. “I must have been… thinking too much.”

 

“Yeah, you were thinking a bit too much about Kaito, eh?” Rantarou responded teasingly. “C’mon, Kiyo, you don’t need to hide it. We all know you’re head over heels for him.” This is why Korekiyo doesn’t like it when people realize he has feelings. Because this happens. Korekiyo just let out a quiet  _ hmmf _ and turned his head away, returning to his notebook.

 

Only to find that it was covered in his own writing. The writing was just Kaito’s name over and over again, with ‘hearts’ (which aren’t really what hearts look like, but go off, Korekiyo.) drawn around each one. Sighing, he closed the notebook and tossed it to the side, nearly hitting Kiibo on accident.

 

“Rantarou, I do believe that Korekiyo may need assistance with his feelings. He has been sighing non-stop for the past hour.” Kiibo finally spoke up after a while, and Korekiyo then realized just how bad it was for him.

 

“We could always call up Harumaki and Shu, yeah? Get the workout gang here and see if they can help Kiyo?”

 

“I do suppose that could work, but…”

 

“Then I’ll call ‘em up now!”

 

“Rantarou wait don’t–” Kiibo’s plea was cut short as Rantarou was already calling Maki. The robot gave a sympathetic glance to Korekiyo, who just groaned in annoyance. This was  _ not _ how he wanted this day to go, so he glared at Rantarou.

 

“I’m leaving,” he announced, getting up and quickly exiting his room before Rantarou was even answered. Rantarou was protesting Korekiyo’s leave, but he was already out. He was not about to deal with his friend’s shenanigans. Except, maybe leaving wasn’t such a good idea. He caught a glimpse of Kaito, Ryouma, and Gonta all walking together down the hall. They seemed to be chatting idly about tennis, from what Korekiyo was able to hear. He tensed up as they drew nearer.  _ Okay, breathe, Korekiyo. You aren’t being chased by a murderer, even if it feels that way. You’re  _ fine _ , and you know it. _

 

That’s when he remembered he left his notebook in his room; a blessing and a curse. On one hand, no one would need to see what he unconsciously wrote. However, he now couldn’t write any observations and pretend that was the only reason he was out in the hallway. He had one option, as much as he hated to admit it.

 

“Oh, hey Kiyo!” Kaito paused by the anthropologist, causing Ryouma and Gonta to as well. “We were heading to the pool! ‘Cause, y’know, we gotta enjoy break while it lasts, yeah? Not gonna have a lot of time during the year to swim.” Korekiyo listened to Kaito’s rambling intently. He tried to hide the fact that he was starting to blush at Kaito’s words. Fortunately, his mask did a good job of hiding it, but the damage was done. Kaito noticed something was wrong. “Uh.. Kiyo? You good, man? You’re kinda spacing out there.”

 

“If there something wrong, please tell Gonta!” Gonta spoke up next.  _ Thank goodness, _ Korekiyo thought,  _ I have someone to distract me from the mess I am in. _

 

“He’s afraid of water, isn’t he?” Ryouma cut in. “Remember, when the class had to swim that time, he didn’t even try to touch the water.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Guess he kinda is. Well, there’s no time like the present! Kiyo, let’s help you get over that fear!” Kaito spoke boldly and loudly, causing Korekiyo to flinch. Kaito didn’t seem to notice, and continued to speak with a loud volume. “I mean, you’re super tall, like Gonta and me, so there’s not a huge chance you’ll drown! We’ll stay in the shallow side!”

 

“Tch. He doesn’t need to go with us if he doesn’t want to,” Ryouma interjected again. “If he’s scared of water, he doesn’t need to get over it now.”

 

Korekiyo internally thanked Ryouma for speaking up and cutting Kaito off. The anthropologist knew that the astronaut would likely keep rambling until Korekiyo returned to his own room. Kaito shut up, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. “Heh.. Sorry, Kiyo. I kinda got carried away with talkin’, huh? Guess I really am too much of a socialite.”

 

“Well, it’s his choice either way. You coming, Shinguuji?” Ryouma’s deep voice sounded from beneath the three tallest members of the class, and Korekiyo had to look down to make eye contact.

 

“Mm.. Yes, I suppose. I will choose to observe, however. I won’t take my notebook with me, though, for fear of it being soaked through,” the anthropologist responded. Despite his own screaming thoughts, any excuse to spend time with Kaito was just fine with him. As much as he hated to come to terms with it, it was the (un)fortunate truth.

 

The now group of four made their way to the pool, which was thankfully open. Korekiyo sat down on the bleachers while Kaito, Gonta, and Ryouma went to the changing room. It was only then that Korekiyo remembered he had his phone, so he figured he’d text his friends.

 

**[GANG GANG]**

**10:44 AM**

**shingucci:** Greetings, ‘pals’ as one would say.

 

**form the avocado:** lmbo hey kork we got maki and shuuuuuuuuuichi whered you go

 

**shingucci:** I am currently at the pool, but do not come. Kaito, Gonta, and Ryouma are present as well. And before you ask, it is not because I wish to see Kaito without a shirt. Ryouma invited me to tag along, so I did.

 

**form the avocado:** ripppp but tell me if u think hes hot

 

**shingucci:** Perish.

 

**form the avocado:** no u ;)

 

Korekiyo finished texting Rantarou as Kaito, Ryouma, and Gonta all walked out together. Korekiyo had to use his hat to cover his face, as he could feel himself blushing profusely. His face was burning up, likely due to embarrassment about the fact that.. Well, he’s seen this before, why should he be so worried? Removing his hat from his face, he stared out at the water instead. He noted that his face was still slightly warm, but perhaps–

 

His phone buzzed, signalling another text.

 

**[GANG GANG]**

**10:46 AM**

**form the avocado:** This is Maki.

 

**shingucci:** As if the different texting style wasn’t making it obvious.

 

**we stan baldi:** Korekiyo, please come back to your room. I know Ryouma invited you to tag along with him, Gonta, and Kaito, but until you confess, it seems you won’t fare well.

 

**shingucci:** Kiibo. I’m fine.

 

Korekiyo wasn’t able to type more, as Maki stormed in alongside Rantarou. Gonta, Kaito, and Ryouma, who were now in the water, as Korekiyo lacked the want to observe just realized, all watched Maki and Rantarou’s entrance.

 

“Hey, Kiyo. Didn’t need to leave us, I was just messing around,” Rantarou said in his typical laid-back way.

 

“You’re making a scene,” Korekiyo observed verbally. “I haven’t even been here long and you already wish to drag me back to my roo– Hey!”

 

Maki and Rantarou were actually dragging Korekiyo back to his room. Korekiyo should’ve expected it in all honesty. However, he was perfectly content with being at the pool with Ryouma, Gonta, and Kaito. The question Korekiyo wanted answered now was why did they choose to drag him?

 

****

 

More irritated than ever, Korekiyo was laying across his bed with Rantarou practically on top of him as to keep him from leaving. Honestly, he was just fine! What, was he going to run away again? No. Why would he ever need to? After all, running away was, for one, cowardly, and two, he secretly wanted Maki and Shuuichi’s assistance.

 

“So.. you’re a lovestruck idiot who doesn’t know how to confess his feelings to another idiot.” Korekiyo flinched at Maki’s harsh tone, and he was sure that Rantarou noticed. “How are we supposed to help you if we can’t even get you to speak to him without you just burning up around him?”

 

“We gotta figure out how Kiyo works. ‘Cause, like, y’know, he isn’t super close with anyone except me and Keebs,” Rantarou said. “He doesn’t like being direct about anything, he’s not that kind of guy. He needs something subtle to say–to do–for this to work. He’s not just gonna walk up to Kaito and say, ‘Hey man I like you let’s date’ right?”

 

Everyone in the room was staring at Rantarou. Korekiyo had to stifle his laughter as Maki calmly said, “Right. It seems that Kiibo is friends with two idiots,” and Rantarou responded with, “I am  _ not _ an idiot!” The playful argument allowed Korekiyo to ease up a bit. He wasn’t so angry anymore, instead just extremely amused with the shenanigans happening within his room. He glanced at Kiibo and Shuuichi, the two of them looking equally scared. 

 

“Well, I suppose we have given up on the topic of my failure of a love life. I would like to go now,” Korekiyo mused. Huge mistake.

 

“We would’ve given up if you hadn’t said anything ‘bout it, Kiyo,” Rantarou responded. “But you done goofed.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well, discuss as you will, I’m taking a nap.” Despite protests from Kiibo, Shuuichi, and Rantarou, Korekiyo did, in fact, take a nap.

 

***

 

“Kiyo. Kiyo, hey. Wake up.” That was definitely  _ not _ Rantarou’s voice. Korekiyo opened his eyes, and his suspicions were confirmed. Yes, Kaito is here. “Maki Roll and Shu told me that you fell asleep while you guys were talking. Rantarou let me in, but.. Jeez, they dragged you out when we were all hangin’, huh? That’s gotta be rough.”

 

Trying to ignore the fact that he was blushing, Korekiyo sat up slowly. He kept himself from cuddling up to Kaito, mostly because he absolutely  _ craved _ touch at the moment. It felt so unnatural, and he felt so  _ disgusting _ for feeling like this. It seemed that Kaito was not so concerned about boundaries, as he leaned against Korekiyo, much to the anthropologist’s surprise. “So, uh, Kiyo. Maki Roll and Shu said you had something to tell me? Unless you’re uncomfortable with saying it, of course.”

 

_ Oh. Oh dear. Yeepers jeepers. This is it. This is how I die. _ Korekiyo felt his face growing hotter and hotter, and he had the feeling his face was getting quite red. Kaito must’ve noticed, as he had a confused expression. “Uh.. Kiyo? Do you have a fever or something? I’ve never seen your face this red before…”

 

“I’m fine,” Korekiyo choked out in an unnaturally high-pitched tone.

 

“You don’t sound too good. Do you want me to like.. make sure you’re not sick or anything?”

 

“D-Don’t worry, I’m one hundred percent fine–”

 

“Eh? You kinda stuttered there. Are you sure that you’re fine?”

 

“Kaito, quit worrying.. I am fine, just a bit surprised that you’re in here and it’s just us–”

 

“I dunno.. I feel like it’s peaceful with just us… Oh, hey! If you really  _ aren’t _ sick, we should take a walk or something! I gotta tell you something super important.” Kaito got up and tossed his jacket to Korekiyo, who caught it in surprise. “Figured that maybe you’d wanna wear my jacket.. In case you’re cold, yeah? B-But, don’t assume I’m always gonna do this, cause I’m not–” Kaito trying to backtrack was amusing to Korekiyo, who laughed softly and put the jacket on.

 

“Thank you,” the anthropologist said softly before standing up next to Kaito. “You’re being quite a gentleman. Are you trying to give Gonta a run for his money?” Korekiyo got his share of amusement, as Kaito was now stuck trying to respond and was unable to. “Kekeke.. I am only messing with you, friend. Is that not what friends do?”

 

“I guess,” Kaito responded. “...But jeez, Kiyo, I never expected  _ you _ to mess around like that.”

 

“I suppose I am full of surprises.”

 

“Yeah.. I guess.”

 

The two both awkwardly shifted in place, unsure of how to respond. Kaito opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. The two Ultimates glanced away from each other before finally managing to speak up.

 

“So.. Kiyo.. Do you want to–uh.. Kiyo? You wanna start that walk now?” Kaito tried to keep his composure, but Korekiyo could tell that the astronaut was flustered enough to stumble on his words. “Cause.. if not.. I can go if you want me to.”

 

“No, no, do not worry. I am fine now. Let us begin that walk. I am looking forward to spending time with you, my friend.” Korekiyo tried to tell himself that he didn’t harbor romantic feelings for the other, but he could feel himself internally crumbling at the prospect of Kaito not realizing his feelings.

 

“Yeah! Let’s go then!”

 

The two of them stepped out of Korekiyo’s room–which the anthropologist made sure to lock–and began to make their way toward one of the doors to the outside. Kaito held the door, to which Korekiyo teased him once more about him being a gentleman. Korekiyo showed great amusement at Kaito’s extremely flustered state.

 

“Well, well. Holding the door open for me? Kekeke.. You’re more of a gentleman than you realized.”

 

“Eh? K-Kiyo! I’m not  _ that _ much of a gentleman! I’m just doing this to help a buddy out, y’know? Like.. not trying to be Gonta!” Kaito stumbled over his speech once more, which Korekiyo chuckled at. “H-HEY! STOP LAUGHING!” Kaito shouting caused Korekiyo’s laughter to become more hysterical. Doubled over laughing, Korekiyo struggled out the door, followed by Kaito.

 

It took a moment, but Korekiyo managed to calm down. Wiping an amused tear from an eye, he stood up and looked over to Kaito. The astronaut stood pouting with his arms crossed. “You’re a jerk, Kiyo.”

 

“Perhaps I am, but you’re still a closet gentleman.”

 

“I’M NOT A GENTLEMAN SHUT UP I AM  _ NOT _ GENTLE!” Kaito screeched, which caused Korekiyo to struggle to not laugh. “Here, y’know what, I’ll prove it to you!” Without warning, Kaito lifted the laugh-stifling anthropologist up bridal style, glaring now  _ down _ at him.

 

“Okay, okay,” Korekiyo wheezed. “You win.” He found himself happy and forgetting about his embarrassment. Kaito messing around as he did was enough for him–it made him happy. This is what he wished to feel; not embarrassment about his feelings toward the astronaut, not fear of being rejected, no. The two Ultimates laughed together, giving up on their playful argument and choosing to laugh about it.

 

After calming down, Korekiyo and Kaito began their walk. Actually, walk was inaccurate. Kaito was still carrying Korekiyo, while also jogging. Korekiyo felt as if he could just fall asleep in Kaito’s arms, but he was supposed to be spending times as… friends.

 

_ Friends, _ Korekiyo thought.  _ It stings, but.. I’d rather us friends than enemies. _

 

Eventually, Kaito came to a halt and dropped Korekiyo onto the grass. The anthropologist let out a quiet, “Mmf!” as he hit the ground. Kaito flopped down beside him and laid down. Korekiyo sat up and stared down at his crush–friend–whatever. “Did you  _ really _ have to drop me on the ground?”

 

“Absolutely!” Kaito responded. “Kiyo, hey. I got something to tell you. Are you ready?”

 

Korekiyo tilted his head to the side. “Whatever could it be that you wish to say?” he inquired. “I am now very curious.”

 

Kaito grinned at Korekiyo and sat up beside him, leaning against the taller’s shoulder. “I just want you to know that I’ve known about your crush on me for the longest time. You’re super bad at being subtle.”

 

_ What? _ Korekiyo was confused. “You knew and didn’t think to confront me?” the anthropologist responded in shock. “How was it even obvious? I tried to hide it to the best of my abilities!”

 

“Well.. I don’t think your face goes red a lot. That was a big sign. Also, you used every excuse you could to hang out with me. I mean.. I’m not judging you, I don’t know if you’ve ever liked someone like this before..”

 

Korekiyo went completely silent. He processed Kaito’s words carefully before sighing. “I’m really a lovestruck idiot just like Maki said.”

 

Kaito just let out a chuckle. “Kiyo, I never said anything about how  _ I _ feel!”

 

“That is true, you didn’t. However, I do not expect you to return my feelings. Considering how you are, you must prefer Maki and Shuuichi’s company to mine.”

 

Kaito just let out an unamused huff. He squeezed Korekiyo with a sudden hug, pouting as he did so. “Who said I didn’t return your dumb crush?” he asked, resting his head on top of Korekiyo’s shoulder. “I don’t remember saying I don’t like you. In fact, I think you’re super cool!”

 

Now, Korekiyo had been expecting rejection from Kaito. To have his feelings returned, however, was something unexpected. He just sat there with a surprised expression on his face. Kaito Momota, the upbeat Ultimate Astronaut, who Korekiyo thought exclusively liked girls… Shared his feelings. Korekiyo turned his head to look at Kaito, who had a sleepy smile on his face.

 

“So.. Kiyo. Figured I’d ask you now. You wanna be my boyfriend?”

 

With a hidden content smile, Korekiyo responded quickly.

 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
